


The Justice League, Seattle chapter

by sdwolfpup



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Supernatural, The OC, due South
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the strangest things start in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Justice League, Seattle chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/gifts).



> I, um. [](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/)**brynnmck** was bored this morning. This is what happened. ♥ Un-beta'd.

"Do you know what the beauty of CostCo is, Ryan? It's not the way the store has been laid out like some supervillain's perfectly planned evil lair of consumer doom. It's the fact that you can get a four pound bag of M&Ms and not feel guilty about it because you have no other option." Seth shook the bag in Ryan's face. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should get a bag for Marissa, too. Oh wait, Marissa's on an air diet."

"Seth."

Seth grinned, but had the good sense to shrug in apology. His gaze skimmed over the other bags of candy. "Hey check that out." He pointed at the guy dressed all in red standing at parade rest past the candy aisle, near the televisions. "I didn't know CostCo hired Mountie bodyguards."

**********

"Jesus Christ, look at the size of this TV." Ray stared at the 60" plasma in wide-eyed wonder. Kowalski stood next to him, looking just as impressed.

"I think we died, Vecchio. I think we died and went to electronics heaven."

"You think we could fit that in the house?"

Kowalski tilted his head to the side. "I think we could force it. Hey Fraser," he called over his shoulder without pulling his stare away from the shiny screen, "what do you think?"

Fraser moved to stand behind the two Rays. "I think that it would be far too large for our current occupancy, I'm afraid. This one, however," he walked over to a 40" model and gestured like the politest appliance model in the world, "would fit perfectly."

"A 40-inch, Benny? What are you, insane?" Ray gestured at the 60" again. "We could put it, you know," he struggled to think of a room that wouldn't be swallowed whole by the television. "Um." He looked desperately at Kowalski.

"The kitchen!" Kowalski shouted. Fraser's frown grew more pronounced.

"Ok, how about this one," Ray said, pointing at the 52". "You read all the distance and size specs, Benny. This one could work, right?" He saw the glint in Fraser's eyes just before he moved over, pondering the television.

"I suppose this one could fit in the family room. We'd have to do some rearranging, but it does fit the standards that the website prescribed. If you're sure you'd rather have this than the forty inch screen?"

Kowalski bounced on his feet, and then rushed over to go get one of the flat orange carts to put the TV on.

Ray watched Fraser with narrowed eyes. "You'd planned on that one all along, hadn't you? You were just negotiating."

Fraser looked on with wide-eyed innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Ray?" He gripped Ray's arm with one warm hand, pulling him a little closer. "I thought perhaps this way you would both feel the need to reward me later, for compromising." Ray felt that warmth spread through his whole torso, and he was still trying to get his brain to work when a young, tall guy stepped up to them with a serious look on his face.

"Benton Fraser?" he asked, though Ray could see he already knew the answer to that question. "I'm Sam Winchester; this is my brother, Dean." Ray looked past Sam's broad shoulders to find a dark-haired guy staring with the same wide-eyed intensity at the TVs that he and Kowalski had just been engaging in. "We need your help."

**********

Seth was staring up at the warehouse ceiling, the bag of M&Ms almost falling from his hands as he eavesdropped. Ryan swooped in and grabbed the bag, put it back on the shelf, and shook Seth. "What's up?"

"Ryan, if you have never trusted me before, you need to trust me now: we have to follow these people." He abandoned their cart filled with DVDs, flowers, and toilet paper and headed out after the Mountie and the four men that were following in his wake.

"Seth. Seth!" Ryan stared at the cart, wanting to put everything away first, before running after Seth. "Why are we following them?"

"The two younger guys are hunters of the supernatural and have come to get the Mountie's help on a case. It's like a comic book being written before our eyes. I feel like it's my life's destiny to record this. We never go to CostCo when we're home. Why would we go when we're in Seattle? Why are there Mounties in Seattle? Why are there ghosthunters who drive Chevy Impalas in Seattle?" He gaped at the shiny black car, and then gaped further at the black GTO next to it. "Oh my god, Ryan, these guys are like a million times cooler than we could ever hope to be. They have to be getting into some sort of supernatural throwdown to save humanity!"

Ryan shook his head, but he got in their rented SUV and followed the two purring cars out of the parking lot.

**********

Ray rode in the Impala with Sam and Fraser, while Kowalski followed in the GTO with Dean. Dean had complained about not driving until Kowalski had promised to let him have a spin with the GTO once this was all done. Ray felt a flare of annoyance at that - he hardly ever let *Ray* drive the GTO - but when he got into the Impala and saw the way the car had been taken care of like a precious jewel, he realized he'd trust Dean with the Riv, too.

When the car roared to life, the radio exploded with the loud strains of AC/DC, and Ray found himself liking Dean even better. Sam snapped the radio off and glanced over at Fraser in apology. Fraser just smiled, and Sam mirrored it, looking so much in spirit like the Fraser Ray had first met that it made his heart hurt a little.

"So what's this all about?" Ray asked, gruffer than he'd intended.

Sam glanced at him in the rearview mirror even as he peeled out of the parking lot. "Well, we told you that we're ghosthunters, and that's true. But it goes a lot more deep than that. Not just ghosts, but every crazy thing you thought was just a story is real, and we hunt all of them."

"I've had some contact with hunters before, Ray, in Canada. It's a pleasure to finally meet the American version. The Canadian hunters tend to be more open about these things where I come from."

"That's because where you come from there's no electricity or plumbing and Bigfoot is your next-door neighbor."

"That's not true, Ray. Bigfoot is far more common here in the Pacific Northwest than it is in the Northwest Territory."

"Bigfoot isn't our problem today," Sam interjected. He glanced at Ray again, with more annoyance this time. "We've been tracking this demon across the country; he tends to only stay in an area for two days before he disappears again, so we've never managed to get ahead of him until today. And we're not even ahead; this is his last day here in the area."

"How can we help?"

Sam took the exit off of the freeway and glanced over at Fraser, his face split with a grin. "We need your expertise, actually. See, this demon, he doesn't work like most demons."

**********

"He bores people to death," Dean said around a mouthful of pemmican.

Kowalski laughed. "So you guys want Fraser to, what, bore him first?"

"Sort of. Man, how does he eat this stuff? It tastes like leather." Dean spit the pemmican out into his hand, looked around the GTO, and then caught Kowalski's death glare. He shoved it back in his mouth. "Delicious."

**********

"We need you to respond to his speech, counterattacking his every argument until we can get into place to kill him. We thought earplugs would work, but he has the ability to make anyone hear him, even someone who's deaf."

"But why does Benny have to be the one to stop it?"

"We found Robert Fraser's name in my father's journal, actually, and that led us to Constable Fraser."

Fraser had stiffened at his father's name. "Winchester," he murmured. "Your grandfather is Samuel Winchester. My father had spoken of him, and his daughter Mary. They'd run into a werebear together at the Canadian border. They saved my father's life."

"A werebear?" Ray slumped back in the seat. "This _is_ crazy."

"Be that as it may, Ray, it's all true." Fraser nodded at Sam. "I am happy to help in whatever way I can. I owe you that debt, in my father's name."

Sam nodded, and squealed into the parking lot. An office building sat squat and blocky in front of them. "Good, because we're here."

**********

Ryan had trouble keeping up with the two speeding cars, and by the time he and Seth pulled into the parking lot, the men they were following were all already out of their cars and running to the office building. Seth leapt out before Ryan had the car in park, and then tripped and went rolling to the asphalt.

"Ow."

Ryan parked, hopped out, locked the SUV. "You ok?"

"I'm pretty sure I skinned my knee, which will make me look even more like an eight-year old near these guys, but yeah, I'm fine. Nothing broken." He jumped to his feet. "Let's go!"

**********

Kowalski and Dean were debating the merits of punk versus prog rock ("Are you kidding me? Sid Vicious could kick Lynn Meredith's ass." "Yeah but he sucks as a singer. Music was at its peak with Kansas and Boston." "Do you want me to kick _your_ ass?") when the two groups reunited. Ray ran after the others at a slower pace, suspicious of the SUV that had pulled in and the guy who had fallen out of it. They'd been following the Impala since CostCo, so while the others burst into the entrance of the office building and overwhelmed the receptionist there with hurried questions about the training the demon was giving, Ray hung out at the doorway and watched the two young men hurtling towards the building.

"Ray, we've found the training room."

"Go ahead Fraser. I've got something to do here." He nodded at the young men outside, and Fraser nodded once and led the others off down the hallways, shouting the room number after him.

Kowalski hesitated, "You want me to stay?"

"Nah, I can take care of a couple of punk kids. You watch out for Benny." Kowalski nodded and disappeared after them.

The taller, lankier kid burst through the doorway, and Ray grabbed his arm, swung him around and pushed him up against the wall with one arm behind his back. It all happened so fast, and so much better than Ray had hoped, that he was unprepared for the second kid to come at him with a flying tackle and send him slamming into the ground.

"Let him go!" the blond was yelling.

"Ryan! Ryan!" The other one dragged Ryan off of Ray, struggling to hold onto him. A stray foot kicked Ray in the knee, and he winced. He got up, slowly, from the floor, rubbed his face while the curly-haired kid talked quickly and quietly to Ryan. Ryan kept glaring at him, until the other kid stepped in front.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't believe we've met. I'm Seth Cohen and this is Ryan Atwood my friend and also WWF wrestler-in-training. We didn't mean to freak you out or, uh, attack you, although, can I say that that's quite a pivot move you've got there? We overhead your friends talking about the," he dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "demon." He waggled his expressive eyebrows and resumed in his normal tone. "And we wanted to help. Well, not help. Document. Documentation is the key to education and also hero worship, which I imagine you wouldn't be interested in as a bona fide superhero, but which is your due nonetheless."

Ray stared at Seth, his mouth agape. "What?"

Ryan pushed Seth to the side, folded his arms across his chest, and scowled. "Seth wants to draw you guys for his comic book."

"Why us?"

"Because of the-" Seth started, before being summarily silenced again with a single look.

"I think you know why," Ryan said. He inclined his head towards the secretary. "Why don't you just take us to where your friends went? We won't get in the way. I promise."

Ray snorted. "I don't think your friend is capable of not getting in the way."

Ryan glanced at Seth, and his features smoothed out in a warm smile. "Yeah, I know. But I can watch him."

"Look, kid, I appreciate what you want to do, but I really don't think it's appropriate."

"You can't stop us."

"Says who?"

Ryan stepped forward. "Says my fists."

The door opened and a slender man stepped inside, interrupting them. Ray, Seth, and Ryan all turned to look at him, and all went equally goggle-eyed.

**********

"This way," Sam said, leading the team down the hallway. They could hear the low drone of a voice from here. "We've only got a few minutes to get into position before the voice starts hypnotizing us into submission. Constable, it's up to you to start addressing his specific points as soon as you can hear them. It will throw him off, and that will let us get everybody out of there."

Fraser nodded. "I'm ready."

Sam noticed Detective Kowalski give Fraser's arm a more-than-friendly stroke, and he wondered what Detective Vecchio would think of that, since he and Fraser were clearly an item. Ignoring the potential personal drama, Sam gestured for the others to follow him down to the training room, and then they all burst in, shouting at the top of their lungs.

The instructor paused and looked up, and when he saw Fraser, his face went very white. He started talking louder about simulations and error messages, and though the room should have been in chaos, all of the students sat there quietly, their eyes half-closed, except for one woman with really cute auburn hair, who was clearly struggling to wake up but couldn't quite fight off the effects.

Sam aimed for her while Fraser ran up to the front of the room and started responding to each of the demon's points.

"If you press enter here, the screen will go to the financial menu, instead of moving to the next field. You need to press the tab button," the demon shouted.

"The history of the tab key can be found in the history of typewriters," Fraser interjected. "When a typist wanted to type a table, there was a lot of time-consuming and repetitive use of the space bar and backspace key. To simplify this, a bar was placed in the mechanism with a movable lever for every position across the page. Initially these were set by hand, but later tab set and tab clear keys were added. When the tab key was depressed the carriage advanced to the next tab stop. These were set to correspond to the particular column locations of the table, hence tab, being worked on."

The demon started moaning, though he struggled to continue. Even Sam had to be impressed by Fraser's wealth of useless knowledge. The woman he'd keyed on was waking up faster than everyone else. Sam smiled at her reassuringly. "Hi there! We need to get you out of here, can you move?" She stared up at him and tried to move, but the spell was still too strong. Sam nodded and picked her up in his arms. "Let's go."

**********

Fraser was growing hoarse by the time Ray got there. They were leading and carrying people out of the room, and Ray set Seth and Ryan to herd the group out to the parking lot while Sam, Kowalski, and Dean got the last stragglers.

"What happened?" one younger, pretty woman asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Seth started. "You probably don't want to hear too much more talking, so just wait for the comic book to come out. I'm Seth."

"I'm Brynn. What happened to your knee?"

"Also going to be in the comic book, but I can give you the abridged version."

"That would be...oh my god. Is that...?"

Ray nodded and knew why it had stopped her, but he ushered the slender man from the entrance into the room with a hurry. Fangirling could come later. "Do your thing, sir."

President-elect Barack Obama cleared his throat and moved to stand next to Fraser. "I've got this one," he said, patting Fraser on the shoulder. "Thank you for your service." He turned to the demon, who was burbling aimlessly now. Fraser had stalled him, but couldn't take him down. Now Obama started talking about hope, and change, and the power of the ideals of superheroes in the face of all kinds of evils, and the demon just kind of sighed and melted into the ground.

The crowd, who had all halted to listen when Obama had started to speak, broke into a loud, wild cheer. Obama turned to face them, grinning slyly. "Guess those oratory skills were useful for something after all."

**********

They'd seen all of the trainees off and were standing in the parking lot now in a loose circle: Seth, Ryan, Barack Obama, Dean, Sam, Kowalski, Fraser, and Ray.

"Well-done, everyone," Obama said. "That was fun." He nodded at the Secret Service agent who walked up and whispered in his ear. "I need to get going though. Best of luck."

"You should consider a secret organization for hunters, like the CIA of the supernatural," Dean said, shaking his hand.

"What makes you think there isn't one already?" Obama said. He smiled that sly grin again, shook everyone's hands, and headed off into a sleek black sedan.

Dean blinked and looked at Sam. "You think?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

Dean grinned. " _Awesome_."

"So this is all you guys do? Go from town to town hunting stuff?" Kowalski asked

"Pretty much," Sam said. "It's a living."

"It's very noble," Fraser said. "If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to ask." Ray didn't like that gleam in Fraser's eye, the one that said he would be contacting the Winchesters to offer his services on a regular basis. Ray sighed and mentally started packing an emergency trip kit. He wondered if he could convince Kowalski to let him drive the Goat, and if he'd be ok with Kowalski driving the Riv in return. They'd have to switch cars for trips; wouldn't want to wear either one out.

"So, uh, I guess we'll just get back to our vacation cabin now," Seth was saying, edging away.

"Hold it," Dean said at the same time Kowalski said, "Wait a minute." They looked at each other, and Kowalski gestured for Dean to continue.

"We hear you're going to be drawing all this?"

"Y-yes?"

"Good. Now listen, no actual names get used, you hear me? Place has to be changed. Even the cars have to be different. No Mounties, either. It can't be connected to any of us in any way."

"Sure, sure of course. You have to hold onto your secret identities, I totally get that."

"Yeah, and, uh, listen. Could you make Sam's name be Enormotron or something?"

"Dean!" Sam slugged him on the shoulder. "Come on, we have to check out of our hotel room. Gentlemen." He gave a quick wave to the group and tugged Dean off to the Impala. Dean gave Kowalski a thumbs-up and shouted, "We'll race another day!"

Seth was scribbling frantically on a piece of paper he'd grabbed from the receptionist's desk. "Ryan, we should get going. I'm having a tsunami of ideas right now." He looked around at the group, as though memorizing their faces. "Ok, good. Yeah, I can work with this. Thanks guys." He started heading off towards their SUV, muttering about creatures of the night, dudes with guns and silver-tongues, and what to call a ragtag team of superheroes who listen to rock music.

"PUNK MUSIC," Kowalski shouted after him. Ryan just shrugged and bundled Seth into the car.

Ray looked at Kowalski and Fraser, who both looked pretty shell-shocked. Ray figured the same expression was on his face, too. "So."

"That was quite the adventure," Fraser said. His voice was still rough. "I could use some herbal tea. Do we have any at the house?"

"I don't think so."

"But we are *not* going back to CostCo to get it today," Ray said. "I can't take it."

"We still have to get our TV though."

"It'll wait. My knees need a nice warm bath."

They turned as one to walk towards the Goat. "When did you get so old, Vecchio?"

"You didn't see Ryan tackle me, Kowalski. And you also didn't see the move I pulled on Seth. Now that was a superhero move."

"Maybe Super Old Man."

Ray made a face and slid into the passenger seat once Fraser had crawled into the back. "I'm not too old to put you over my knee still. You'd like that."

In the back, Fraser sighed. "Sometimes it seems like neither of you has matured at all."

Kowalski started the Goat up, grinned at Ray. "I think we get better as we age, what do you think, Vecchio?"

Ray settled back in the seat as Kowalski peeled out of the parking lot. "You know, Kowalski, I think you're right." 


End file.
